The Daughter of a Legend
by Miss Hope Wright
Summary: Luna thought that when she found her brother everything will be perfect. But when she discovered Noel's secret and tried to do something about it everything went wrong. Now Luna lives in the town where her uncle lives as she tries to prove to others and herself that she is the daughter of a legend. Currently on Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

_**PLEASE NOTE: THIS IS MY FIRST STORY. MORE PRACTICE MEANS BETTER QUALITY.**_

* * *

Luna studied her hands. They were scarred and it hurt to hold anything. All the hard-earned calluses that came from farming on her mom's field were gone. The twelve-year-old clenched her hands into fists. Everything was gone. Her friends, her family, her home. All because of _him_. Luna's fists shook with rage as she bowed her head and allowed her green hair to fall into her face. Under normal circumstances her hair would be held into place by a white ribbon her mom gave her but, these were not normal circumstances. Luna allowed herself to sink into the carpet of grass; something that used to be a comfort was now a thing of terror. Blood -her blood- stained it red and broken arrows littered the ground. The bow broken in two, held together. place by a frayed piece of string.

"Damn it," Luna hissed, copying her dad's way of speaking. Her eyes traveled to her torn clothes, multiple wounds gushed blood. However, Luna felt no pain. Only rage and the need for revenge. _Why did he do this? _Luna thought to herself, _Why? _Her hair still in her face, she closed her eyes and shed a tear. _Jake would be teasing me about my tears, _Luna thought fondly, but she knew that it was a useless thought. Her single tear turned into a flood as pain took control. "Why?" Luna whispered as she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Noel searched for his missing sister. His navy blue hair pulled back into a low ponytail, his thoughts threatened to wander. He wouldn't let them though. He was a shepherd, everything dear to him were sheep. Like a shepherd, he'll find the lost sheep.

Luna shouldn't be this hard to find. Last time he checked she was in Sercerezo Hill -a place of eternal spring- running away from Ethelberd loyalists. _She'll think me a traitor,_ Noel thought. It was true, while she was attempting save him from the Sechs he did nothing. In order to make sure Frey, Dylas, and them were okay he couldn't do anything.

"Luna?" Noel called from the back of his Buffamoo. He didn't expect an answer and didn't get one. It had been two weeks! Everyone in Selphia is worried and Frey is out of her mind with grief. There were several reasons why. A: Luna is dead, B: She was captured by the Sechs, C: She managed to get out that place and into safety.

Noel sighed. He should give up. But he can't, not because he thought it was his fault but it _is _fault. "I should've done something," he told the trees, "But I didn't do anything."


	2. Chapter 2

Luna woke up to see a grandmotherly figure above her checking her wounds. The woman was dressed in a blue dress with white lace and apron and it looked old fashioned. She was humming a tune that Luna barely recognised.

"Ah, you're awake" the woman said when she noticed.

Luna blinked in surprise. "Who- where am I?" She asked in a quiet voice.

The woman chuckled, "You are in Norview."

"Oh," was Luna's only comment.

"I'm Margo"

Luna didn't ask the woman's name but it didn't seem fair to not give her own. "My name is Luna."

"That's a pretty name, Luna. Reminds me of the lunar eclipse." Margo paused the added, "Why don't you get some rest, I'll give you medicene for the pain."

_What pain? _Luna wondered as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_There is a voice calling me into the forest. I shouldn't go, Mommy says that the forest is dangerous at night. But the voice is calling me, persuading me to get out of bed, out of the beloved castle and into Selpia Plains. I tried to ignore, covering my head with the pillow, shifting restlessly. The voice is persistent, following me no matter how hard I try._

_I give up. It was no use. Quietly, I slipped out of bed and I grabbed my short steel sword. Only a fool would go places outside of town without a weapon. I tiptoed out the door, not waking Mommy and Daddy. I followed the voice into the woods, past the bridge and into the Water Ruins. No monster followed me. I didn't see even a wooly. _

_The voice led me to the center room where the monster that turned into Daddy was. I saw the source of the voice. I screamed. _

Hush, hush,_ the dragon told me. _Don't want to wake the monsters now.

_I trembled. "Why not?" I asked._

_The dragon just smiled. He didn't answer and made me regret my decision._

* * *

My chapters are too short huh? Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Propped up by pillows, Luna read an intresting book by Kiel. It was about Selphia, its origins and history, its numerous superstitions and legends. She first found it odd to see a book about her home in a different town but Margo seemed odd too. As it turns out, she's a doctor not a nurse, and a grandmother. The nurse is a kind, sweet, cheerful young thing by the name of Hannah.

But despite the interesting book Luna knew she couldn't stay in the clinic forever. Yesterday she heard low voices discussing where she would live. One man introduced himself as the one who resuced Luna. He said that he couldn't walk by a girl bleeding to death, so he patched Luna up the best he could and gave her a healing potion. The man said his name was Lest and that she looked like someone familiar.

_Even if I look familiar it still doesn't mean I know him. _I d_on't have amnesia._

"It's been decided!" declared a cheerful Hannah, bouncing to Luna's bed side. "You're going to stay at Lestie's!"

I put my book down. "Lestie's?"

"Yep! He has a daughter you can play with and if you get tired of her you can play with the other girls!" Luna heard the last few word singed.

"Don't I get a say in this?"

HaHannah shook her head, "Nope! You've never been to this town before."

Sighing Luna asked, "When will I move?"

Hannah didn't hear. "Lest is an Earthmate, a weak one but an Earthmate nonetheless. His children are all Earthmates except for Minnie but then again she is real sensitive to runes. At first glance she said that you were one too! That's amazing! Since Lestie is an Earthmate, we decided as a town that his house is the place to go." She paused then added, "He's my husband."

"When will I move?" Luna repeated.

"Soon, when we get your crutches. You broke your leg, along with the numerous cuts," Suddenly she was serious. "What happened?"

Luna didn't answer, picking her book back up. To be honest, she didn't want to share just yet. It was her secret.


End file.
